The present invention relates to a current injection logic device with a network of Josephson diodes, also called Josephson junctions. It more particularly applies to the construction of AND or OR logic gates, which can in particular be used for producing cryogenic computers.
It is known that the operating margins relative to control currents of Josephson diode logic devices play an important part in the design of logic circuits.
Different groups of Josephson logic devices are described in the article by T. GHEEWALA, entitled "Josephson logic devices and circuits" and published in the Journal IEEE Transactions on Electronic Devices, Vol. ED 27, 1980, pp. 1857 to 1869.
One of the groups is constituted by interferometric current injection logic devices and within this group devices are known having three Josephson diodes, which make it possible to produce AND-type logic gates. These devices are described in the article by H. BEHA et al entitled "High-Tolerance Three-Josephson-Junction Current-Injection Logic Devices (HTCID)", and published in the Journal IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. Mag-17, No.6, November 1981, pp. 3423 to 3425. These devices have high performance levels with regards to their speed and operating margins on the control current. However, they comprise loops having inductances, which have a function in such devices and consequently have the disadvantage of taking up a large amount of space, which is prejudicial to their use for producing integrated logic circuits.